Humphrey's Lost
by Humphrey d omega
Summary: Humphrey decided to explore the western territory but little did he know he was being watched, after exploring the western territory Humphrey gets knocked out by unknown wolves they take him hostage, abuse and beat him, but when Kate can't find Humphrey anywhere she starts to get worried and goes to look for Humphrey, will she find Humphrey?, Read and find out!
1. Exploration of the eastern territory

**Hey everybody, well here it is my second fanfic story. First of all I want to thank  
The-crazy-lone-wolf77 and Blackwolf4626 for letting me use their Oc's in my story, thanks a lot guys well that's all for now here's chapter one, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Exploration of the eastern territory

Humphrey's Pov

I woke up in my den with the sunlight shining in my eyes, I waited a bit for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight then I stood up and stretched my sore limbs I walked outside and saw it was a beautiful sunny day birds chirping, trees slowly swaying back and forth in the calm wind it was still morning so I decided to go by the lake to freshen up, I was heading towards the lake and on the way there I got greeted by many wolves I knew, I arrived at the lake and saw it was quite crowded in the morning, I sat down in front of the lake shore and drank bit before dipping my head in the cold morning water until I got pushed into the lake by somebody, I resurfaced and saw my three omega brothers laughing on the shore then suddenly I got an idea.

I went back underwater and swam too were they were, I resurfaced again throwing water on them making them all wet then I walked out of the lake and sat there laughing looking at them "Hah I win" I said happily, we stayed several hours talking hanging out on the lake shore "so what you going to do today Humphrey" asked Salty interested in how I was going to spend my day, "I kind of wanted to explore the eastern territory today" I said smiling looking back at him, they gave me strange confused looks "why would you want to do that" asked Shakey with Mooch and Salty nodding "we've been united with the eastern for some time now so wanted to check out their territory and meet new wolves, but first I have to ask Winston to see if we're even allowed to go there" I said waiting for them to say something "ok Humphrey we'll see you tomorrow then, we got to clean some mess Mooch made" Salty said looking angry at Mooch, I looked at them confused "what did he do" I asked "well to keep it short he was chasing an squirrel and broke several things in his way and Winston wasn't too happy about it and now we got to do chores to make up for the mess HE made" finished Salty still looking angry at Mooch, I looked at Mooch and saw he had his head low "come on guys don't be so hard on him, we are omega brothers no matter what happens we stick together" I said trying to cheer Mooch up "I'll help make up for the mess Mooch made" I said smiling at them "no, it's ok Humphrey thanks for the motivation and I'm sorry Mooch I shouldn't have been so hard on you" Salty said apologizing with Shakey nodding "its ok, I'm sorry for dragging you guys into my mess" he said apologizing, I smiled and said "come here guys…best friends forever" I said pulling them into a hug with a tear escaping my eye, they hugged back and we hugged for 5 seconds until we pulled back "we'll I better start heading to Winston if I want to explore the eastern territory today, maybe I might need to go tomorrow again continue exploring, they told me the eastern territory is larger than ours" I said standing up "ok we'll see you tomorrow Humphrey" Salty said "see you guys tomorrow" I said walking towards the direction of Winston's den.

After walking for 10 minutes I started to climb up the slope to Winston's den, after another minute I arrived at the den entrance "Winston may I come in, sir" I asked waiting at the entrance of his den "Humphrey you can come in" I heard him say from inside, I walked in and saw him sitting in the middle of the den waiting for me, I sat down in front of him "good morning sir" I said politely greeting him "morning Humphrey, what can I help you with" he asked looking at me with a smile "well sir I came to ask if I could go to the eastern territory" I asked starting to get nervous "why would you want to go to the eastern territory Humphrey" Winston asked me kind of confused why I wanted to go to the eastern territory "well sir we have been united for some time now and I wanted to see how their territory looks like and meet new wolves, sir" I said nervously, he chuckled and said "sure Humphrey, I will give you permission to go to the eastern territory but not without a guide" he said with a serious voice "thank you sir I will take Garth with me as my guide" I said exited, I was about to run out too find Garth but Winston called my name "Humphrey wait, Garth should be here any minute anyways so why not wait until he arrives" he suggested me, I nodded and walked back towards him, we sat there just having a regular conversation and telling a few jokes which made Winston laugh, after 10 minutes we heard paw steps at the entrance "sir you there" I heard a male voice ask which I recognized as Garth's voice "yes Garth come in" Winston said, Garth walked in and sat next to me "morning sir, morning Humphrey" he said greeting us both "morning Garth" both me and Winston said "how did the hunt go today Garth" Winston asked Garth "good sir we took two caribou" Garth said proudly "good job Garth and how your dad doing" Winston asked Garth "he's doing alright, also greetings from my dad" Garth said "ok thank you…Garth could Humphrey here go to your territory" Winston asked Garth "Uhm…sure sir but why if I may ask" Garth asked confused as to why Winston asked that "well Humphrey here wants to see how the eastern territory looks like and he wants to meet some eastern wolves" Winston said explaining him why I wanted to go to the eastern territory "sounds good to me, come on Humphrey" Garth said standing up motioning for me to follow him, I nodded and stood up and started following Garth "thanks again sir" I said thanking Winston "no problem Humphrey have fun over there" he said smiling at me.

After leaving Winston's den Garth went towards the stream that separates the eastern and western territory, we walked for 15 minutes until we reached the stream, Garth stopped and sat down in front of the stream, he turned around and motioned for me to sit in front of him, I sat in front of him and waited for him to speak up "ok Humphrey since this is your first time in the eastern side of the pack we have to make a few clear rules" he said looking at me serious, I nodded and waited for him to speak again "rule one: do not bother wolves that are doing duties, two: do not run around or else they will think you're an intruder and as last don't go too far into the forest because there could be danger lurking" he said, I nodded and with that said we got up and jumped over the stream and headed towards Tony's den.

We walked for a few minutes until we arrived at Tony's den "dad I'm back and I got Humphrey with me" he yelled into the den walking in "huh…why's Humphrey with you Garth" Tony asked raising an eye brow "he wanted to see how the eastern side of the pack looks like and meet new wolves" Garth said "ok, you told him the rules" Tony asked Garth "yes, he know them, I'll go alert the alpha's doing border patrols of Humphrey being here" Garth said towards Tony "no wait Garth I'll do it, you show Humphrey around the territory, Gust came just minutes ago and told me they found the scent of two or three unknown wolves at our borders so I have to head out there now and discuss with them what to do" Tony said walking outside "do I have to come with you dad" Garth asked "no it's only a quick checkup Garth don't worry, go and show Humphrey around" Tony said from outside leaving me and Garth alone inside his den "ok…lets head out Humphrey there's a lot to see" Garth said walking outside, I followed him "we're first going to the feeding grounds to eat since its already noon, then we will head towards the den area where you can meet new wolves" Garth said explaining the planning for today "ok" was all I said before we started heading towards the feeding grounds.

We arrived at the feeding grounds I saw a large crowd of wolves eating, several stopped eating and were looking at me and Garth probably wondering who I am, I saw Tony in the distance eating and we headed towards where he was, after walking for a bit we sat down near the caribou Tony was eating from, Garth started eating and I sat there waiting for my turn "Humphrey you don't have to wait ya know" Garth said with blood dripping from his muzzle "but-" I started but got cutoff when Garth spoke again "I know omega's have to wait but you're a guest and nobody here knows you're an omega so I don't see any problems with you eating together with the alpha's for now" Garth said smiling at me before he took another bite of the caribou's leg, I only nodded back and started eating.

When my belly felt satisfied I waited for Garth too finish so we could head towards the den area where I could finally meet some eastern wolves, Tony finished and stood up "Garth I'm going back to the border to meet up with Gust, didn't find him earlier so have to go back" Tony said in an annoyed voice "ok dad I'll be there in a few first I'm going to take Humphrey to the den area then I'll come" Garth said "I'll see you there Garth" Tony replied before heading towards the border, Garth finished eating and licked his muzzle clean before he stood up "lets head out Humphrey" Garth said motioning for me to follow him, we walked for several minutes in complete silence, during our walk towards the den's I was looking around admiring the beautiful sight of the eastern territory, I had to admit it looked so much better than the western territory maybe because I'm used to it I don't know but that didn't matter to me I was enjoying the view.

After walking for 5 minutes we arrived at the den area, it looked a lot larger than the western side's den area and also had a lot more wolves, many of them stopped what they were doing and just stared at me and Garth I couldn't help but feel unconfutable with all those eyes following us "ok Humphrey as you can see this is the den area, go and introduce yourself to a few I will come back later to check up on you ok" Garth said walking away "Garth wait, cant you introduce me to a few before you go, I'm kind of nervous" I said embarrassed that I didn't dare to walk up to any wolves and introduce myself, Garth chuckled and said " sure Humphrey, let's go over there" he said pointing to a small group of wolves, we walked towards the group but they noticed us heading towards them and they greeted us before we even arrived "hey Garth" one of the wolves said greeting Garth "hey everybody" Garth said greeting the group "I want to introduce you all too Humphrey, he's from the western pack" Garth said pushing me forward "h-hey everybody" I greeted nervously "hello Humphrey, welcome to our territory" one of them said to me "what brings you here" another one asked me "well since we are united I decided to check out this side of the pack and meet new wolves" I said explaining why I was here "ok I have to go, I will see you later Humphrey have fun, and see you guys tomorrow" Garth said towards us "see you tomorrow Garth" they all said.

They started talking amongst themselves until one of them turned to face me "so tell us about yourself Humphrey, you got a mate and kids" he asked me "well I do have a mate" I said "what's her name" another one asked "her name's Kate" I said smiling "and do you have kids" the same wolf asked me "no, not yet" I said grinning, they all laughed at my remark "well if you ever get kids bring them over we would love to see them" he said smiling towards me with the others of the group nodding in agreement "ok I will" I said, after talking for another hour with them we parted, I asked them directions for the lake because I was thirsty, they told me it was a 10 minute walk into the forest close to the northern border but still in the territory, I was walking for several minutes enjoying the view of the trees and the wildlife after walking for another several minutes I arrived at the lake, a beautiful view was the first thing that I saw, a large lake with a small waterfall and fish jumping in and out of the lake it was just such an amazing view, I walked towards the shore and took a few sips of water before I hear something in the bushes nearby "hello anybody out there" I yelled but I didn't get an response so I shrugged it off and continued drinking until I heard it again.

I was starting to get scared maybe some eastern wolves think I'm an intruder "I'm no intruder I'm from the western pack" I yelled out hoping I would get an reply but nothing, I headed toward the bushes I heard noise from I suddenly saw a figure move behind the bush and I froze in shock trying to make out what the figure looks like then suddenly a wolf pounced on me growling loudly, I started struggling trying to kick him off me but he put his claw against my neck and I stopped struggling fearing my life was going to end here and now "good boy, now listen to me and do as I say, if you do any wrong move or make any noise I will kill you understood" the wolf on top of me said still holding his claw against my neck, I nodded and he got off me, I slowly stood up and sat in front of him "what do you want from me" I asked in a shaky and scared voice "quiet didn't I tell you too be quiet" he said holding his claw a few inches from my face, I gulped in fear hoping my dumb decision to say something wouldn't cost me my life, the wolf had black colored fur with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides with green eye's also what I noticed was he had a lot of scars and he was quite muscular "Andy and Fay you guys can come out now he's the only one here" he yelled out then from the corner of my eye I saw a female wolf with snow white fur and blue eye's appear out of the bushes then I saw the black wolf keep looking behind me and suddenly I heard paw steps behind me, I turned to look behind me and got hit in the face, I fell to the ground my head spinning until everything turned black.

**Hey there again, well that was the first chapter, poor Humphrey what will they do with him, will they keep him alive or will they kill him?, review and tell me what you think of the first chapter of my second fanfic thanks, till next time Humphrey d omega **


	2. Reporting Humphrey missing

**Hey all welcome to the second chapter!, this chapter I'm sure will raise many questions too those who read it, also I want to thank those that reviewed my story and I'm sorry for getting the chapter out one day too late but I can't write during the week because I got my hands full with school and Sunday I was writing without any inspiration so I decided to give up and continue on Monday, when I reread what I wrote Sunday I was like what the hell was I thinking? The chapter looked horrible too be honest so I had to start over but after writing for a full day I finally got the chapter done and I'm satisfied with how it came out so, well enough for now Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Reporting Humphrey missing, Humphrey's return

Kate's Pov

"Humphrey I'm home" I yelled walking into our den but when I looked into the den it was empty "hmmm…where could he be right now?" I asked myself wondering where Humphrey could be right now "I'll check at the mountain he's probably there with he's friends" I said thinking aloud, I walked out of the den heading towards the mountain where he always goes log-sledding with he's friends.

After walking for 10 minutes I arrived at the mountain and saw Mooch, Salty and Shakey playing around but I didn't see Humphrey, I headed towards the three playing omega's "hey guys" I said greeting them "hey Kate" they said at the same time "have you guys seen Humphrey, he wasn't at our den and he isn't here?" I asked a little confused as to where he could be right now "oh, he didn't tell you he went to explore the eastern territory?" Salty asked while at the same time answering my question "no he didn't tell me anything" I said "and when would he be back?" I asked them, salty tapped his paw against the ground several times before responding back "u will have to ask your dad about that, Humphrey went too Winston first before heading towards the eastern territory so he will probably know when Humphrey will get back Kate" he said smiling "ok thank you guys" I said thanking them "no problem Kate" they responded.

We said our goodbye's and I headed towards my dad's den I was walking several minutes until I reached the bottom of the slope that headed towards my dad's den I walked up the slope, when I finally was all the way up I walked into the den "dad are you here" I yelled walking into the den "yes Kate, is there something you need?" He said sitting down in front of me "yes, Salty told me Humphrey went to the eastern territory" I said "ah yes and?" he asked "well when is Humphrey coming back?" I asked "it's starting to get late", "hmmm…I'm not sure but I'm sure he will be back any moment, he went with Garth so he can't get lost up there" he said reassuring me Humphrey would be back any moment "can I stay here and wait for Humphrey dad?" I asked my dad "sure no problem Kate, I will be back in a few I have to check on the border patrols" he said walking outside "ok dad" I replied lying down putting my head on top of my paws waiting for Humphrey to get back.

Garth Pov

Where could he be I leave him for a few hours and now I can't find him, I have been running around asking every wolf I passed if they saw Humphrey but nobody knew where he was "come on Garth think where could he be" I said thinking aloud "Ah!, I should ask the wolves I left him with" I started running towards one den that was from one of the wolves in the group I left Humphrey with, I ran for a minute until I reached the den I needed to be in, I slowly walked in and saw the wolf I needed inside sleeping next to a female wolf which was his wife "Ricky wake up" I said shaking him he groaned in annoyance and opened his eye's "argh…Garth why did you wake me up" he asked waking up "when I left I left Humphrey with you, where is he now?" I asked impatiently "well…after we talked for several hours everybody was tired and headed home but before we left he asked me where he could drink some water so I told him there was a lake close to the northern border where he could drink" he said fully awake, my heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened in fear when he said that "WHAT!" I yelled furious "I have to get there fast, Rick go to my dad and tell him too meet me there NOW!" I yelled, he stood there shocked of my sudden outburst his mate woke up from her sleep wondering what was happening but there was no time to explain "GO NOW!" I yelled again, he yelped in fear and started running towards my dad's den, I turned around and ran towards the northern border leaving rick's mate confused as to what just happened.

I was running for looked an eternity but was actually was five minutes my heart pounding like hell in my chest fearing the worst for Humphrey, after running for another minute I arrived at the lake where Rick said Humphrey went too, I was looking around sniffing the air and I smelled his scent but also the scent of three other wolves and I didn't see Humphrey anywhere "HUMPHREY!" I yelled waiting to see if I would get a response but nothing suddenly I heard distance noises so I quickly took cover behind a bush and looked cautiously over the bush looking who was coming "Garth you here?" I heard somebody say which I recognized as my father's voice "I'm over here dad" I said walking out from behind the bush "what where you doing behind that bush?" he asked me raising an eye brow "no time for that dad" I said with a worried voice "ok… why did Rick came to me all freaked out telling me you wanted me to come here fast and why at the northern border it's not safe here Garth" he asked me confused "dad…I think something happened with Humphrey, rick sent Humphrey here for a drink and I smelled his scent and those of three other unknown wolves" I said worried "Garth gather the alpha's NOW!, We're going after them" he said running back to the pack with me following closely behind.

After running for some time we arrived at the den area where I howled for the alpha's for an urgent meeting, we arrived at his den and sat down waiting for all the alpha's too assemble outside the den, "Sir, all the alpha's are assembled outside" Gust said walking in "ok we got to inform them quickly and head out in the meantime Gust go to the Western territory and tell Winston that Humphrey got kidnapped by three unknown wolves also tell him we're heading after him" my dad said towards gust walking outside "Got it sir" Gust said starting to run outside "Gust wait!" my dad yelled which stopped Gust dead in its tracks looking back "me and Garth will be going with the alpha's after Humphrey so I need you too watch over the pack till I get back" he said "yes sir" gust said and he started running towards the western territory, we walked outside seeing twenty alpha's sitting next to each other waiting for orders I looked at my dad and he nodded his head giving me permission to inform the alpha's of what we're going to do I cleared my throat and spoke up "welcome everybody to this urgent meeting, earlier today we had an visitor from the West in our territory and now he went missing, he was last seen at the northern border where we have spotted lone wolves so now we're first going to head to the northern border and there I'll split the group into 4 groups of 5 wolves, now let's head out!" I said, they all yelled "yes Sir!" and we all started running towards the northern border.

Winston Pov

"Kate I'm back" I said walking back into my den but saw was Kate sleeping so I decided to let her rest, it was getting quite late and Humphrey still hasn't gotten back "Winston you here?" I heard somebody ask at the entrance of my den "yes, you can come in" I said wondering who was calling me, I saw Gust walking in "evening Gust, what brings you here so late?" I asked wondering why he was here so late "evening sir, Tony sent me to deliver you a message" he said sitting down in front of me "earlier today a wolf named Humphrey came to visit our territory" he started "yes, I something wrong?" I asked starting to fear something happened to Humphrey "fifteen minutes ago Tony called for an urgent meeting with all the alpha's and told me Humphrey got kidnapped by three unknown wolves and Tony is now going after them with our best alpha's in the hope to get Humphrey back" he said with his head hanging low, I can't believe Humphrey the mate of my daughter got kidnapped I felt pure anger and also sorrow for Humphrey "sir you ok?" I heard Gust ask me "yes, thank you Gust you can head back now" I said trying to hide my emotions as best as I could, he started running back to the east, how will Kate react when she hears it how will I tell her?, I snapped out of my thoughts and walked outside and howled into the sky to alert Hutch that he needed to come, several minutes passed until he came running up the slope "yes sir, you called me?" he said catching he's breath "Hutch I need you to assemble our best alpha's I want them here within the next ten minutes "yes sir, but may I ask what for sir?" he asked curious "I will explain later Hutch no time" I said impatient he nodded and headed out to assemble the alpha's.

Garth Pov

"ok we're here", "everybody split up in four groups of five" I said it only took matter of seconds for them to make the four groups "we're looking for a medium sized wolf, he has grey fur and light blue eye's if you sniff the air you can smell his scent and that of three other unknown wolves, we do not know how dangerous they are so if you see them plan your attacks before engaging understood?" I said "yes sir!" they all yelled together "then let's head out!" I yelled and with that said we started following their scent.

I was running at a fast pace with my group hoping to find Humphrey fast and unharmed the scent became stronger each passing minute so I knew we were getting close to them they were probably resting or walking slowly, After running for another ten minutes we were very close so I told the rest to slow down and stop moving, it was silent not a bird to be heard I perked my ears up when I heard distant noises it sounded like growling and snarling so I decided to check it out and motioned towards the other wolves to follow me, we walked for a minute until I saw something that just stopped my heart, I saw Humphrey pinned under a black wolf and he had Humphrey's neck in he's muzzle.

Humphrey Pov

"argh…what happened" I said waking up with my muzzle hurting badly then I remembered what happened I was at the eastern lake and I got ambushed by a dark wolf and got knocked out cold by another one, I looked around and saw I was inside an unfamiliar den but else was around then I heard paw steps from outside so I quickly went back into the position I woke up from and acted like I was sleeping, I opened one of my eyes slowly and saw two wolves walk in, the first one had black colored fur with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides, he was the wolf that ambushed me at the lake but the second wolf I didn't recognize he had light brown fur and brown eyes I quickly closed my eye when I saw them come closer to me.

"So what now?" I heard a male voice ask "we head north" I heard another say which I recognized as the black wolf "we deliver him to the head alpha and we seal the deal", I heard them walk out so I waited a few minutes and decided to make a run for it before they came back, I slowly got up and walked outside I looked around and saw nobody, "where am I?" I asked myself doesn't matter just pick a way and run away from these insane kidnappers before they find out I'm awake and with that said I started running into a random direction hoping to get away from those crazy wolves, I was running for about ten seconds until I got pounced on by somebody, I fell to the ground and heard the wolf on top of me growl and snarl loudly "that was a bad idea kid" I heard him say "now you want to know what happens when you don't listen?" he said lowering his muzzle around my neck "u die slowly and painfully" he said slowly closing his muzzle biting on my neck, I thought he was going to kill me right there my life flashed past my eyes me and Kate being together, my three omega brothers the fun times we had, I just closed my eyes and waited for my death to come.

I felt the pressure around my neck decrease "let this be a warning kid but next time I won't hesitate to kill you, now get up!" he yelled getting off me so I could stand up, I stood up sitting down in front of him "what do you want from me?" I asked shaking in fear he growled loudly "now go back to the den and stay there you're coming with us" he said angrily I obliged not wanting to make him any angrier, we were about to walk away until I heard some leaves rustle I looked to my left and saw nothing out of the ordinary but the black wolf stopped walking and walked back closer to me "don't move" he said paying attention to he's surroundings, he walked up behind me and suddenly grabbed me from behind holding he's claws against my neck "SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL KILL HIM!" he shouted into the woods suddenly I saw five wolves walk out from behind bushes and tree's they were all growling and snarling at the black wolf who was holding me tightly with he's claws pressing against my neck "don't move any closer or I will kill him!" he shouted at what looked like eastern wolves they all stopped moving and just stood there like 10 meters from us growling and clawing at the ground underneath them.

Suddenly I felt him release his grip on me and heard a loud crash, I looked behind me and saw Garth standing there and the black wolf against and tree standing back up, he got back on he's four paws and was growling fiercely with anger towards Garth who was now in front of me protecting me from the crazy black wolf "Garth" he growled loudly "McCabe" Garth growled back I stood there confused, did they know each other? "long time since I last saw you" he said grinning "I should have killed you when I had the chance" Garth said growling "well you didn't and now you and your family will pay the price together with Winston and he's family" he said growling "I'll be back Garth you can count on it" he said growling and walking back to the den.

I stood there confused to what just happened in front of me, I had many unanswered questions I wanted to ask but I decided to wait and just head home, Kate must be worried sick "good job everybody, now let's head home before its morning again" Garth said sounding sad and depressed he howled into the sky and several seconds later I heard another howl that sounded like Tony's howl, we were walking for 30 minutes until we reached the northern border of the eastern territory not a word said during our walk back, I saw Tony there waiting with fifteen alpha's we didn't say anything but just passed them by and headed further back to the territory, he looked confused to Garths behavior towards him he didn't say anything he just passed him and kept walking with the other five alpha's behind him doing the same I saw him shrug it off and just followed us back to the territory, after walking for ten minutes we emerged out of the forest and into the den area where I saw Winston with Kate, Eve, Hutch, Can-do and several other western alpha's who I didn't know.

Kate came running up to me with her eye's red like she has been crying for hours she pounced on me pushing me onto my back just crying into my chest "oh Humphrey I was so worried I thought something bad happened to you" she said crying freely into my chest fur "its ok Kate I'm here now its ok" I said trying to calm her down "don't ever leave me again" she said lifting her head up from my chest and looking into my eye's I nodded and she pulled me into a passionate kiss that made me all warm inside but we had to part when we heard Eve growl in the background she got off me and I sat down and saw Winston walk up to me "Kate can I have a moment with Humphrey?" he asked Kate in a fatherly tone Kate nodded "I'll see you at our den Humphrey " she said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and then heading with Eve and the other alpha's back to the western territory.

"Humphrey…I don't know how to begin but-" he started but I cut him off when I started to speak "it's ok Winston I'm alive and well and glad to be back home" I said smiling at him he nodded before I yawned "I'm heading to my den and get some sleep I'm pretty tired from everything that happened today "ok Humphrey but head to Reba and Janice first to let them treat that wound above you muzzle it doesn't look too well" he said touching the wound on my muzzle which made me wince several times in pain, I started heading back to the western territory until Winston called my name "Humphrey could you pass by my den tomorrow?, I have important matters to tell u" he said in a serious tone I nodded and continued walking to the western territory.

**Hey again, well well Garth and McCabe know each other? And looks like he out on revenge but why? And many more questions I'm sure you all will have but have patience everything will be explained in time, so tell me how was this chapter good or bad, boring or interesting either way whether it's positive or negative I would love to hear it so I know how I'm doing, thanks for reading till next time Humphrey d Omega**


	3. The Confusion

**Hey everybody, at last I got this one out took me a long time to finish this chapter but I'm happy its finally out also I want to thank Xxthe dark shadowxX for his review on the previous chapter and a special thanks to The-crazy-lone-wolf77 and ****FanOfHumphreyAndBalto**** for their helpful tip thanks guys, well that's all for now enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Confusion

Humphrey's Pov

I woke up with the sun shining on me but I was still tired so I kept my eye's closed and put my paws in front of my eye's to prevent the sun from shining into my eye's but then I remembered I had to pass by Winston's den so he could explain to me who those wolves were and why Garth knew him.

I stood up and stretched my muscle's to release tension from them, I walked outside to see it was still early morning so I decided to head by the lake to freshen up and take a quick lap of water before heading towards Winston's den.

I was walking for several minutes until I reached the lake close behind my den, I sat down at the shore and took a quick drink before diving into the water to wash my fur after I was done washing my fur I started heading towards Winston's den.

Unknown Pov

"Sir, they have returned" I heard my beta say.

"At last, do they have our package with them?" I asked exited.

"No sir they haven't" he said.

"Bring him here right now!" I yelled.

McCabe's Pov

"The alpha wants to see you now" he said demanding.

I nodded followed him into the alpha's den already knowing what he is going to tell me, the beta left and I sat down in front of the alpha waiting for him to speak.

"Why don't you have him with you McCabe" he said growling at me.

"I had unexpected visitors on our way here" I said calmly.

"Unexpected visitors eh? That's no excuse for losing him now you have alerted both packs and they will strengthen their patrol's which makes it harder for you to get our target" he said walking around me.

"Don't worry I have no problem sneaking into their territory" I said calmly.

"That's not the point McCabe! They will keep eye's on him and without him our plan cannot succeed and you know that, now go back and get him this time understood?" he said angrily.

"Yes sir" I said standing up and walking back.

I walked back towards the others waiting for me at the feeding grounds, I got back and sat opposite from Andy and Fay sitting next to me.

"We leave now back towards the east and get that wolf" I said demandingly and angry.

I stood up and started jogging my way back with Andy and Fay following close behind, Andy ran up next to me.

"Why is that wolf so important to you McCabe?" Andy asked me confused to why we needed that wolf.

"It's all about revenge too those that have hurt us in the past Andy" I said picking up my jogging pace.

"McCabe lets rest before heading out, we have traveled all the way back here at night with no rest or stops" he said.

"Yes he's right McCabe, we should at least stay for now and get some rest here before heading out" I heard Fay say.

"Ok we rest, eat and then we set off, I want to leave at midday so we get there at the evening" I said starting to walk back towards the den arena to take a quick rest.

Humphrey's Pov

I reached Winston's den and started walking inside but it was empty so I decided to head back out and wait at the entrance for Winston.

After waiting for ten minutes I saw two wolves in the distance approaching, I looked closely and saw it was Winston and Tony walking side by side talking they were coming up the slope and Winston noticed me and looked back at Tony who looked at me, they stopped their climb and looked at each other before continuing their climb.

"Morning Winston, Tony" I said politely.

"Morning Humphrey" they both said.

We walked inside the den and waited for one of them to speak up.

"Wait for the others to arrive and then we can start this meeting" Winston said.

I nodded and we waited for the others to arrive, after a little while Garth arrived with Kate and Lilly and shortly after Hutch arrived with Gust and Eve following closely behind, they all sat down in a circle Tony left from Winston and Garth next to him, Eve sitting right from Winston and Hutch next to Eve, Gust sat next to Hutch and me, and Lilly completed the circle by sitting next to Kate and Garth.

"I'm glad everybody could make it at this urgent meeting" Winston said.

Everybody nodded and waited for him to speak again.

"I also want to say a huge thanks to Garth for rescuing Humphrey, you did a good job out there" Winston said.

Everybody started cheering, howling and thanking Garth including me.

"Thank you Garth I would not have been here if it wasn't for you and your team" I said bowing my head in respect for him.

"It was nothing really, I'm sure anybody else would do the same" Garth said modestly.

"Now Humphrey tell me what happened right before they took you and what they did while you were taken hostage?" Winston said.

I nodded and started thinking back to the events that occurred before I got taken.

"Garth had introduced me to a group of wolves before he left, we talked for a few hours until they all decided it was time to head home, I felt thirsty so I asked one of them where I could find a lake were I could drink from, he told me there was a lake close to the northern border of the territory and told me it wasn't far away so I decided to head over to the lake, after walking for several minutes I had arrived at the lake" I said starting to shake a little remembering the events after that.

"Take it easy Humphrey, take a deep breath and continue" Winston said calmingly.

Kate looked at me and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, I nodded to Winston and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I walked towards the lake shore and started drinking until I heard something in the bushes behind me, I called out to see if anybody would reply but nobody replied so I continued drinking but shortly after I heard the bushes rustle again so I turned around, I thought it were eastern wolves on patrol who thought I was an intruder so I called out again but no response, I walked over to the bushes and saw an black figure move behind it" I said.

I took a small pause to regain my breath and calm myself down again before continuing again.

"Once I saw the black figure behind the bush I just froze in shock trying to figure out what the black figure behind the bush was when it suddenly pounced on me growling fiercely, I was struggling trying to get free but then I felt a claw against my neck and I stopped, I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me right there" I said starting to shake.

I felt a tear run down my muzzle, I was doing my best to keep more tears from escaping my eye's but it was harder than I thought as I felt more tears run down my muzzle.

"It's ok Humphrey you're safe now, don't worry my love" Kate said trying to assure me everything was alright.

"He told me I had to do as he said and if I made any noise or made a wrong move he would kill me" I said.

"How did he look like Humphrey?" Winston asked me.

"The wolf hadblack colored fur with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides with green eye's also what I noticed was he had a lot of scars and he was quite muscular" I said.

"Sound like McCabe" Tony said.

I saw almost everybody nodded except for Lilly and Kate.

"Huh? Who's McCabe, dad and why was he after Humphrey?" Kate asked Winston confused.

"I will explain that after Humphrey finishes Kate, have patience" Winston said looking at Kate.

Kate nodded and I continued.

"He got off me and I sat down in front of him, I asked him what he wanted from me but that was not a good idea as he unsheathed his claws and moved them to my neck and told me to be quiet, he pulled his claws back and called out for Fay and Andy then from the corner of my eye I saw a female wolf with snow white fur and blue eye's appear out of the bushes but I didn't see another one until I noticed the black wolf kept staring behind me so I turned around only to be met with a hard hit in the face several seconds later I blacked out from the hit" I said shaking with several tears running down my muzzle.

"Let's take a five minute break before continuing the meeting" Winston said.

Everyone nodded and Winston then walked outside with Tony and Eve with Hutch and Gust following close behind.

"Come on Humphrey let's sit down outside" Kate said nudging me.

I nodded and walked outside with Kate leaving Garth and Lilly behind in the den, Kate and I sat down outside in front of the den looking around us just enjoying each other's company.

McCabe's Pov

"Andy wake up" I said shaking Andy.

"Wha-what?" he said waking up.

"Get up its time to leave" I said walking outside.

I sat down outside next to Fay and waited a minute before I heard Andy come out of the den.

"Eat because we will not be taking any stops on our way to the western pack.

Andy nodded and started eating from a half-eaten caribou I hunted down earlier for dinner.

After several minutes Andy finished eating and cleaning the remaining blood of he's fur.

"Ok now we leave and this time no failures" I said serious.

I stood up and started walking towards the direction of the western pack with Fay and Andy following close behind.

Humphrey's Pov

"Humphrey" I heard Kate say.

"Yes Kate" I said looking into her eyes.

I saw she had a sad expression on her face and she started to let tears run down her muzzle.

"It's all my fault, if I had-" Kate said but I cut her off.

"Kate look at me…it's not your fault, I decided to go to the east, don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault" I said.

I wiped the tears of her muzzle and gave her a gentle lick across the cheek.

"I love you Kate and it hurts me to see you cry, I'm here now and everything is alright" I said trying to make her stop crying.

She nodded and kissed me on the lips which I happily returned, she pulled back and stared into my eyes with me staring back into her eyes.

"I love you so much Humphrey" she said pulling me back into a passionate kiss after ten seconds I pulled back slowly.

"I think it's time to continue the meeting" I said standing up.

Kate nodded and we headed back into the den, we saw Garth and Lilly just lying next to each other talking they saw us approach and they sat down, we waited a minute before we saw Hutch and Gust come in with Winston, Tony and Eve close behind, they sat down and Winston cleared his throat.

"Now to answer the question you asked me earlier Kate…McCabe was part of our pack long ago Kate" Winston said.

I heard Kate gasp and I stood there just with a shocked face looking at Winston.

"W-what t-that can't be true sir" I said still shocked of what Winston said.

"It's true Humphrey and Andy was a member from the Eastern pack long ago" Winston said.

"Oh and let me guess Fay is from the east also?" I said sarcastically.

"No Fay does not belong to either packs but the way you described her she might be possibly from the Northern pack" Winston said looking at me serious.

"Huh, but it doesn't make any sense why would they be around a northern wolf and why did McCabe tell Garth he would pay the price for not killing him?" I said confused.

"Yeah dad, what is this all about why is he out on revenge and why did he want Humphrey?" Kate said getting angry.

"Calm down Kate, I will tell you everything tomorrow it-" Winston said but got cut off by Kate.

"No, I want you to tell us now" Kate said standing up and staring angrily at Winston.

I knew this was starting to get out of hand so I decided to speak up.

"Kate…Kate look at me, go outside now and wait for me there" I said demandingly at Kate.

"Humphrey But-" Kate said but I cut her off.

"No but's Kate outside now" I said standing firmly.

I heard Kate give Winston a silent growl before walking outside angrily, once Kate was outside I looked back at Winston.

"Continue sir" I said, he nodded.

"As I was saying, it's getting late we will continue this meeting tomorrow morning, Garth you and Hutch assemble 2 Hunting team's and go hunting" Winston said looking at Garth and then at Hutch.

They both nodded and started walking outside, I stood up and walked outside also towards where I saw Kate walk to, I looked around and didn't see Kate so assumed she went to our den to cool down, I walked towards our den and saw Kate inside just looking at the ground with her head hung low.

"Kate everything ok?" I asked walking next to her.

She looked at me sadly before I pulled her into a hug, we hugged for several minutes before she pulled back.

"My dad hates me" Kate said sadly.

I looked at her in shock, how could she think something like that.

"I yelled at him and disrespected him in front of everybody and now he hates me" she said looking at the ground sadly.

"Kate don't say that, your dad loves you even after what happened earlier, I'm sure he understands why you got mad Kate" I said comforting her.

"Ok thank you Humphrey" she said putting her head on my chest.

We stood there for several minutes in each other embrace until we heard paw steps at the entrance of the den, I turned around and saw Garth waiting at the entrance.

"Come in Garth" I said.

"Kate we have to go hunting for the pack remember?" Garth said.

"Oh I forgot, sorry Humphrey but I got to go, I will be back as soon as I can" she said giving me quick kiss before walking away with Garth.

I decided to lie down and wait for Kate to return, after ten minutes I slowly was falling asleep until I heard paw steps coming from outside, I sat down and waited for whoever was coming to arrive, I assumed it was Kate since it wouldn't have taken a lot of time for her to get back.

"Hey Kate, you're back pretty quick" I said happily.

I sat there waiting for Kate to come in but when I saw who was approaching I just froze with fear.

"Y-y-you!" I said shaking in fear.

**Well that was chapter 3, looks like McCabe and Andy have a history in the eastern and western pack and looks like Humphrey is in trouble again, tell me how it was and tell me if this kind of typing is better than how I use to type before so leave a review with your thoughts also I want to say that this story will be updating slower because I'm focusing more on my other story but no worries this story will get updated only a bit slower, till next time Humphrey d Omega**


	4. Hostage

**Finally it's here chapter 4! I know it took long and I'm sorry for the wait but had small writers block, I want to thank The-crazy-lone-wolf77 for helping me with this chapter, other than that Enjoy**!

Chapter 4: Hostage

**Humphrey's Pov**

"Y-y-you!" I said shaking in fear.

"Well we meet again" he said.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked backing up towards the back of my den.

"The less you know the better, now you can choose either the easy way or the hard way doesn't matter to me" he said smiling.

I started to think and was about to howl for help when I saw Andy and Fay walk in with Kate on Andy's back.

"K-Kate?" I said tears starting to form in my eyes seeing her motionless on he's back.

"Don't worry she's alive but that's if you come with me without causing us anymore problems" he said demandingly.

"I'll do anything just please don't kill her" I said begging.

"That's how I like my hostages weak and pathetic" he said smirking.

"Andy put her down in the den" he said.

I saw Andy nod and he walked inside and set Kate down inside the den a small distance away from me, I was about to stand up and walk towards Kate but he growled and I just stood where I was.

"Now you will do as I say if you don't listen I will come back to finish you mate understood?" he said growling.

I nodded and looked over to Kate and noticed her tail slightly move which meant she was starting to regain consciousness and Andy noticed it.

"McCabe she's starting to wake up" he said sitting down next to Kate.

"Great this is only getting more amusing by the minute" he said smiling.

"Argh…what happened?" I heard Kate say as she started to regain consciousness.

"Kate you ok?" I asked making sure she was fine.

She was about to respond back but then she saw Andy, McCabe and Fay and she immediately went into a defensive stance and started growling towards them.

"If you don't leave now I will make sure you pay with your life" Kate growled fiercely towards McCabe.

I heard McCabe laugh before he gave a sign to Andy.

"Kate everything ok!?" I heard Garth yell from outside.

"Great looks like I get to have my revenge sooner than I thought" I heard McCabe say.

"Andy finish her off, I will deal with our new visitor" He said towards Andy.

I saw Andy crouch down and get ready to pounce on Kate, they were circling each other until Kate pounced but Andy easily dodged it and rammed Kate into her side which sent Kate flying into the den wall, Andy was heading towards Kate but I decided to take advantage and pounce on him to help Kate.

I pounced on him and bit into his right-back paw and kept it firmly in my jaws biting as hard as I could, I heard him yelp in pain and Kate stood up and rammed him, he fell on the ground but stood back up fairly quick.

"I was going to take it easy on you but now you've asked for it" He said growling.

"Kate what's all the-" Garth said running into the den but stopped as he saw us.

"GARTH BEHIND YOU" I yelled quickly.

Garth looked behind him just in time to dodge McCabe who tried to pounce on him from behind.

"McCabe" Garth growled fiercely going into defensive stance.

"This is going to be fun" was all he said before Garth pounced on him.

McCabe dodged Garths attempt and stayed on his spot.

"Is that all you've got" McCabe said smirking.

Garth turned around and pounced again but McCabe was expecting it and got low, right before Garth was about to land he stepped aside, unsheathed his claws and scratched Garth across his side before Garth could turn around and launch another attack McCabe ran full speed against Garths side, Garth fell to the ground gasping for air.

I looked over to Kate and Andy and saw Kate was losing she had scratch marks on her back and sides and was panting, Kate ran towards Andy but he just go low and pounced on Kate while she was running, Andy grabbed her left-back paw and bit down to which Kate yelped loudly and fell to the ground.

"Sleep well" Andy said before knocking Kate out by hitting her on the back of her neck.

My blood boiled with anger and I blindly pounced on him growling with my teeth bared but he easily countered my pounce and pinned me under him.

"Didn't think so" he said to me.

"I will tear you limb for limb and feed you to the bears!" I said furious struggling trying to get free.

"Hah…sure you will, just in time for you to see your friend die" he said laughing lightly.

I looked towards where I last saw Garth lying and saw he was lying in a small puddle of his own blood with his neck in McCabe's jaws.

"Please take me I'll do whatever you ask me but don't kill him" I said with a few tears.

"He killed my parents and now I will revenge their death!" he said starting to put pressure.

I started thinking fast I needed to do something to save him before it was too late, he needs me so if I die he has nothing.

"If you kill him I will kill myself and then you got nothing" I said quickly hoping he would let go of Garth.

He stopped and did as I hoped, he let go of Garth, he grabbed Garth by the scruff with his jaws and threw him against the den wall head first, he walked back towards Garth.

"I will be back to finish you off" he said before knocking Garth out cold.

He started walking towards me, Andy let go of me and McCabe grabbed me by my scruff with his jaws and threw me outside of the den, I landed with a loud thud I saw him ran towards me and he punched me in the abdomen.

"You're lucky I need you or else I would have killed you when I first saw you" he said growling angrily.

I heard a howl that I recognized as Winston's howl.

"Great more fun coming our way" I heard McCabe say.

"What now McCabe? We have to get out of here before they come" I heard Andy say to McCabe.

"Andy knock him out and let's leave" he said towards Andy calmly.

I was dazed and disoriented from the hit and in a lot of pain, I saw Andy approach me.

"Sleep well" I heard him say before everything turned black…

**McCabe's Pov**

I heard Andy say 'sleep well' before he knocked out the grey wolf, I found it amusing every time I saw Andy knock out somebody.

"Why do you say that each time you knock out somebody Andy?" I asked him laughing a bit.

"Say what?" he asked me confused.

"Good bye, sleep well and so on" I said smiling.

"Oh…I don't know it's becoming a routine now I guess" he said smirking.

"Ha…well pick him up and let's leave before more company arrives" I said.

And with that said Andy put the small grey omega on he's back and we ran into the woods where Fay was waiting for us.

"What took so long?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…the question is why did you decide to wait here?" I asked raising my voice.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, that wolf on Andy's back has nothing to do with this" she said in a silent growl.

"But you don't u-" I started but got cutoff by her growling.

"Don't give me that McCabe, I know more than enough to know that that wolf is just a regular wolf trying to live a normal life but you try to wolfnap him just so you can get your revenge on those that have hurt you in the past by making a deal with that monster from the north!" she yelled growling.

"Fay-" I said but got cutoff again.

"What did I ever see in you" she said angrily walking away.

**Winston's Pov**

I was running to the northern side of the territory where Humphrey and Kate live, I had sent Garth twenty minutes ago to get Kate because she was gone for over ten minutes already while she said she would be back in a few minutes but now Garth hasn't returned either.

I howled but did not get a response so I decided to head out there with Hutch and a few alpha's, we've been running for several minutes until we reached the den, the first thing I smelled was the smell of blood in the air, I ran inside of the den to see Kate lying on the den floor motionless and Garth at the back of the den also motionless in a puddle of blood.

"Kate!" I yelled running up to her.

I looked at her side closely and saw she had several scratch marks on her side with a little blood coming out of them but nothing severe, I saw her breathing and was assured she would be fine.

"Cando!" I yelled.

"Yes sir" I heard him say walking next to my side.

"Take Kate towards the healers den and wait there for me" I said standing up and heading towards Garth.

"yes sir, you help me get her on my back" I heard him say.

I walked next to Garth's side and saw he looked bad, he had three long cuts at his side that where bleeding, he had blood coming from bite marks around his neck and was breathing irregular.

"Hutch help me get Garth on my back he needs to get taken care of fast or he will not survive" I said to Hutch who was next to me.

I saw him nod and I crouched down so he could help me lift Gath on my back, once he was on my back I started running towards my den where Eve could attend to his wounds.

I have been running for several minutes and was going up the slope, once I got all the way up I ran inside where Eve was just sitting, she saw me with Garth on my back and gasped.

"Winston what happent?" she asked me worried.

"I don't know Eve I saw him lying like that on the floor of Humphrey's den together with Kate-" I said but she cut me off.

"Oh no is Kate alright!?" she yelled worried.

I put a paw on her shoulder and looked up at her before saying "Eve don't worry Kate's fine she has only a few scratches".

I saw her nod and she calmed down before looking at Garth wounds.

"Winston get me a bowl of water some large leaves, tree sap and blue berries" she said while still examining Garth's wounds.

I nodded and ran outside and saw Hutch waiting in front of the den, I motioned for him to come with me.

"Need me to help you find the items sir?" he asked running alongside me into the forest.

I nodded and we started searching, I couldn't help but wonder where Humphrey could be, he was not in his den so where could he be?

**Fay's Pov**

I have been walking up front back towards the northern pack, we were walking for what felt like hours but actually was thirty minutes, the walk was in complete silence not that I did not like it, we still had to walk for several hours before we would reach the northern pack with that grey wolf, I felt bad for him why would a wolf as cute and nice as him need to be dragged into all this and why that monster of the north needed him for I do not know but McCabe has been so obsessed with revenge on those that have hurt him in the past that it's starting to get the best of him.

When I first saw him I immediately fell for him, his black fur with those red stripes in his fur that made him look great and oh those muscles made him look sexy, when I first met him he wasn't like this he was a lot calmer and open but all that changed when he decided to join the pack, he lived together with Andy alone in the forest for quite some time from what he told me but when he confessed his love for me he went to speak to the head alpha of the north and since then his behavior changed, he became serious and started talking about revenge to those who have hurt him in the past.

He once told me about his past about his life in the western territory and about Andy's life in the eastern territory, he lived a happy life until his parents got killed but he never told me anything other than that as he would turn around and walk away every time I spoke about his past, I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Andy speak.

"McCabe he's waking up" he said stopping.

"Put him down" McCabe said.

I saw Andy crouch down and slowly letting him slide off his back on the ground, I looked to the grey wolf whose name I still did not know and saw his tail starting to move.

"Arg…" I heard him groan.

"Well hello sleepy head, had a good sleep?" I heard Andy say towards the grey wolf.

I saw him sit straight and rub his head, he started growling towards Andy who laughed at the wolf's reaction.

"Hah…no need to be so hostile" Andy said chuckling.

"Enough…we don't have time for games, you walk up front" he said growling towards the grey wolf.

He stopped growling and nodded, he passed me and I smelled his scent boy did he smell good.

**Humphrey's Pov**

I was walking in complete silence, the other wolves close behind me, I started thinking back to Kate and Garth hoping they were ok, what do they need me for, why me I never asked for this, all I wanted was to live a happy life with Kate but now I get dragged into this, I thought back to the meeting I had with Winston and Tony, McCabe and Andy lived with us but I never noticed them before and why where they now heading towards the north and what did McCabe mean with he killed my parents when he was about to kill Garth, so many things I did not understand and so many unanswered questions but asking McCabe or Andy their selves wasn't an option but that female wolf whose name was I thought Fay, she behaved a lot different from Andy and McCabe.

Why was she here, what was her purpose, she has been quiet most of the time, maybe if I could get her to talk she could give me answers to my questions but how, how am I going to get her to talk with these other two keeping an close eye on me, I stopped thinking as I saw we had reached an canyon, at the bottom of the canyon there is a fast running river.

"There's a fallen tree over there, we could use it to get to the other side" I heard McCabe say.

We walked towards the fallen tree, once we arrived McCabe motioned for me to go first, I looked down the canyon again and started to backup as I was afraid of heights.

"What's wrong" McCabe said growling.

"I'm afraid of heights" I said to which he laughed loudly.

"Hah…I'll go first then since you're too much of a baby" he said.

He stepped on the tree and started making his way to the other side with Andy a distance behind him, I saw the tree shift a bit and make cracking sounds as they made their way to the other side, once they reached the other side he yelled over to me and Fay.

"See wasn't that hard, you go first and Fay you go behind him to make sure he doesn't make a run for it, not that he will make it far if he does so anyways" he yelled over to us.

I started making my way on the tree shaking with fear as I slowly made my way towards the other side with Fay close behind me, I looked down and unsheathed my claws and I just grabbed hold of the tree tightly as I froze up in fear.

"Do not look down" I heard Fay say behind me.

"I'm going to die" I just yelled back still holding the tree with my claws.

"Relax, take a deep breath and go step by step, slowly" I heard her say in a soft voice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I opened my eyes again and slowly retracted my claws and started to walk towards the other side.

"Good slow and steady, whatever you do don't look down" I heard her say.

I suddenly felt a strong wind and the tree shifted a bit, I grabbed hold of the tree before I could fall off.

"RUN!" I heard Fay yell behind me and I didn't think twice as I started running towards the other side.

We almost made it to the other side when I felt another powerful wind push the tree, the tree fell down but McCabe was able to grab me by the scruff before I could fall down, I yelped in pain as I felt something hurt my tail, I looked down and saw Fay holding on my tail with her jaws.

"Andy quick help me pull them up!" I heard McCabe yell.

But before Andy even got the time I slipped from McCabe's grasp and started falling down towards the fast moving river, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact with the water, I took a deep breath right before I felt I hit the river and everything went black…

**Well that was chapter 4, looks like Garth is close to death and damn did he and Kate get their ass kicked more than once lol. Fay is one quiet wolf isn't she? Well that will all change, also the next chapter will not be posted anytime soon as I'm going on vacation but no worries once vacation is over I will bombard fanficion with new fresh chapters! , tell me how you found this chapter and thanks for reading, Till next time Humphrey d Omega.**


End file.
